


A Mares Life

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arabian Horses, Foals, Horses, Morgan Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: Horse tells her story by her own words.This was inspired by Black Beauty but the plot and characters are my own.





	A Mares Life

My earliest memories were that of living on the large farm with my mother and the herd of Morgans and Arabians that were are our friends and family, We were a free herd every horse were able to roam the ranch how they pleased, so my days were of eating the scattered corn that the chickens left, and venturing into the orchards to eat the delicious apples that fell off the trees before returning to my mother to nurse as I was still not yet weaned but when I was I had the grass that grew in the open fields to eat too.

My mistress would often have her friends over for tea and they would sit on the veranda of the big house and watch the mares and their foals, I would go on to the veranda and show off prancing up and down the length of the veranda in hopes for a sugar cube or a bit of cake.

The ladies would laugh and give me sugar cubes or cake before shooing me off back to my mother who would watch me soft amused eyes.

When the men and the stallions would return from the fields or the training rings they would make a grand sight as they trotted into the yard, the mares would start shooing the foals off to the open pastures as it was time to bed down for the day.

My nights would be of sleeping near my mother and her scolding me every time I would wake and want to run, I was born to run, my mother was a Morgan but my Father was an Arabian I was bred to be a part of the newest batch of racers, every year there would be local races and the farmers in the area would breed the best foals to win the races, I came from two horses that between them had won over fifty races by breeding them my Master had hoped to create the best racehorse the county had seen, thus I was born.

I had a happy foal-hood and enjoyed it immensely and I was glad I did because the moment I turned 2 years old my training began but my story starts after I turned 4 years old and was preparing for my first race.

Chapter one:  
I trotted in a circle as my Master warmed me up before my first race, I was nervous and it showed in my step my trot wasn't the smooth floaty gait that my Master was accustomed too it was short and jerky making him bounce like a sack of potatoes. He pulled back on the reins making stop short and half rear before placing all four hooves on the ground. He gave me smack with the crop before urging me back into a trot, smacking me with the crop every time I hesitated until my Trot was a smooth as it'd ever been, My Master was firm but fair he only ever used the crop if a horse wouldn't listen to what he demanded.

I stopped obediently the minute he pulled back on the reins and walked off to the starting line at his signal, I took my place next to horses that had been in many races before and ignored their mean spirited comments about me not going to win, I would show them, they would eat my dust.

The moment the gun went off we burst into a gallop all of us vying for the lead, my Master held me back conserving my energy until the final lap, the second we circled the tree that marked the end of the lap my Master let have my head, My stride lengthened my pace sped up my breathing grew heavier but I was passing every horse until I was in the lead the dust my hooves kicked flew in the faces behind me.

I sped past the two poles that marked the finish and the air exploded into cheers and clapping, my Master slowed me to a halt and I stood there breathing heavily, my head hung low and my legs shaking as I struggled to catch my breath.  
I was ecstatic, my first race ever and I won it beating horses that had had years of experience.

My Master was laughing and patting my neck as he turned me around and walked me back to the center of the crowd to accept the small gold trophy and the fifty dollar cash prize.

"Well Dominick that is one fast mare you have there, would you be interested in selling her?" A man said as clapped Master on the back.

"Not on your life Chester, that is Marigold's first foal and Kaleigh will be winning many more races in her lifetime." Master laughed making the other man grin.

"Then how about a trade, You breed Kaleigh to my stallion Gunnar two times and Your farm will be yours fair and square if her foals will be anything like her than I'll have some nice winners."Chester said and Master nodded.

"You have a deal, Kaleigh's first two foals in exchange for my farm." Master said and the two men shook on it.

"Brendon! Bring Gunnar over here!" Chester yelled to a man atop a handsome Bay Thoroughbred stallion.

The man urged the stallion into a walk and came over to us, the stallion and I traded breaths in greeting as the men talked my ears swiveled as the men spoke of me carrying Gunnar's foals and he looked at me in surprise.

"Well this will be interesting, I had never seen a horse as fast as you and I raced against your mother Marigold. Our foals will be very fast indeed." Gunnar said.

"You should have seen how excited when Master and his son raced me and my mother and I beat with seconds to spare, he looked like the cat in the cream pot." I nickered and Gunnar snorted out a laugh.

" I can imagine, Marigold was the fastest horse in the county until you were born." Gunnar said.

Master bade his friend goodbye and urged me into a trot as we went back home eager to tell our families the excellent news.  
Mother was overjoyed when I told I had won and Father was extremely proud, I was exhausted so I bade them good night and entered the little shelter Master had built for the colder nights.

It wasn't that cold but I wanted a little quiet after the exciting day I had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years passed since my first race and I had won race after race until it was finally time for me to have Gunnar's foals, Gunnar was sent to my farm until I caught with foal and then we were both sent to his farm where I would birth the foal, why they didn't just send me to Gunnar's farm in the first place I don't know.

I was heavy with foal and nearing my final months, I hadn't thought I would enjoy being with foal but the first time I felt my foal inside, overwhelming Joy and happiness flooded through me. I hoped that someday I would have a foal to keep beside me during my final years.

I got my wish, after bearing Gunnar two foal within three years I was bred to him a third time, this time only Gunnar went back to his farm this foal would stay with me for the rest of my days.

I was overjoyed I knew that even if Master wanted to breed me again, Ciara would be my final foal her birth was too hard for me to carry and birth any more foals and so Ciara was trained to replace me in the races.

She surpassed my records and by the time I drew my final breath she had already had 3 foals of her own, I wished her the best life and settled down in my little shelter my Master had built so many years ago and took my final breath, the next time I opened my eyes I came face to face with my loved ones. 

My mother Marigold was there and so was my father Shadow and most of all there was Gunnar whom I had so dearly missed I hadn't seen him again after I bore Ciara and had missed his company.

My time was done on earth and now the next great adventure awaited with Marigold, Shadow, and Gunnar.


End file.
